


Le plus gros cliché !

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is so bored, Humor, Humour, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: "Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier, peut-être ?" Une tête brune se tourna rapidement vers lui, les yeux en forme de fente. "Du beurre de cacahuète." Dépité, le plus âgé pressa se paupières de ses doigts et maugréa. "Et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu cherches ça dans le frigo ?"





	Le plus gros cliché !

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I so glad about this shit ? XD
> 
> Booooonjouuuur. Je ne sais pas si des gens me lisent ... c'est tellement rare à part ceux que je connais bien '-' mais passons. Voici donc un petit OS qui date encore une fois de janvier 2018 alors que nous sommes en juillet de la même année :')
> 
> Disclaimers : Rien a moi sauf l'histoire. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche rien.

Tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Avant, pas de meute ; pas de Derek et pas de Stiles. Aujourd’hui, c’était différent. Son neveu préféré – tu n’as qu’un seul neveu, disait souvent un Stiles moqueur – avait bien voulu l’accepter dans sa vie. Scott – n’allons pas jusqu’à dire qu’ils étaient potes comme cochons – le tolérait et avait bien voulu « l’intégrer » à la meute – Lydia et Stiles y étaient pour beaucoup. Et Stiles, parlons-en de Stiles.

Ce stupide hyperactif (ou génial selon ledit hyperactif) s’était pointé une fois, chez lui, tranquillement ; s’était assis sur _son_ canapé, avait ouvert une de _ses_ canettes de soda et avait éhontément posé ses pieds (pieds-chaussettes comme il se plaisait à appeler ça) sur _sa_ table basse, près de _son_ ordinateur portable, sans (évidemment) aucune autre forme de procès.

Ce jour-là, Peter était resté prostré dans le petit couloir qui menait à la pièce principal de l’appartement dans lequel il logeait. Une minute passa, puis deux, trois, quatre … autant qu’il en fallut à Stiles pour daigner se lever et s’enquérir de l’état de son hôte. Ce dernier oscillait entre la porte grande ouverte et le garçon en jean-t-shirt-chaussettes.

« Bon Dieu, Stiles ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

L’intéressé se détourna de cet odieux poseur de question. Des questions, toujours des questions !

« Je m’ennuyais ! »

Il avait crié de la cuisine. Toujours dans l’entrée, Peter s’était décidé la fermer quand il avait entendu la clé de la porte du pallier d’à côté s’ouvrir. Tout, mais pas madame Martin.

« Alors comme ça, tu n’aimes pas madame Martin ? »

Le lycaon maudit son envahisseur sur dix générations avant de s’aventurer prudemment dans ce qui lui servait d’appartement.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Aucune réponse. Étonnamment, l’air contrit et fâché qu’il pouvait voir sur le visage blanc du jeune homme lui plut. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le loup zyeutait sur cet énergumène qui fouillait dans son frigidaire. 

« Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier, peut-être ? »

Une tête brune se tourna rapidement vers lui, les yeux en forme de fente.

« Du beurre de cacahuète. »

Dépité, le plus âgé pressa se paupières de ses doigts et maugréa.

« Et tu m’expliques pourquoi tu cherches ça dans le frigo ? »

Rien ne vint. Evidemment (encore). Ça devenait une habitude depuis ces dix dernières minutes.

« Placard blanc, au-dessus de l’évier ; et bon nom de Dieu, Stiles, ferme ce foutu frigo ! »

L’intéressé laissa la jolie boite en métal dernière lui et s’intéressa plutôt audit placard. Le miracle qu’était l’attraction gravitationnelle joua en la faveur de Peter qui n’eut pas à se déplacer pour cette fichue porte.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas me dire le pourquoi du comment ? »

De nouveau, la tête se tourna vers lui, puis vers le pot qu’il avait attrapé.

« Stiles, tu transpires le doute, l’angoisse et la peur depuis que tu as mis les pieds ici. »

Passant allègrement devant le lycanthrope sans lui répondre, une cuillère dans la bouche et le pot à la main, l’humain de la bande s’en retourna au salon.

« Me chuis dichputer avech mon père. »

Ses baragouinements intempestifs lui manquaient presque. Un Stiles silencieux est un Stiles dangereux. Ou pas, il reste un humain, après tout.

« Et c’était une raison suffisante pour venir m’enquiquiner ? Chez moi ? »

Cette fois, ce qui semblait être « l’enquiquineur » hocha la tête.

« Et comment tu as trouvé cette adresse ? 

\- Checret défenche. »

Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop beau. Il ne fallait pas rêver.

« Retourne chez toi Stiles. Ou même chez Scott, Malia, Lydia … n’importe qui mais pas le psychopathe fou dangereux du compté ! Tu n’as donc aucun instinct de survie ? »

De nouveau cette face vers lui.

« Bah nan. Pas ma faute sich ch’t’aime ! »

Le loup assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil faillis recracher la gorgé d’une limonade au citron (évidemment, puisque c’est une limonade).

« Tu … quoi ? 

\- Riench. »

L’adulte le regarda avec de gros yeux.

« Tu te payes ma tête ? _Ça_ (il mima un grand cercle avec ces bras), ce n’est rien ? »

Le concerné leva la tête de bas en haut.

« On aura tout vu. »

La situation était la plus comique qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Un gosse qu’il avait faillis tuer débarque chez lui en réclamant du beurre de cacahuète, pour ensuite lui dire qu’il l’aimait et qu’il s’était disputé avec son père.

« Tu es fou ! 

\- P’t’être bien, ouais. »

Il avait terminé le pot en un rien de temps.

« Derek va te tuer »

Un basculement de sa tête sur le côté et un regard interrogateur plus tard, Peter répondit :

« C’était son beurre de cacahuète. »

Alors depuis ce jour-là, tout avait changé. La vie rangée (tout du moins en apparence. Madame Martin le disait : « il est gentil le petit Peter, il remonte mes courses quand elles sont trop lourdes. » Tout le monde avait ri en entendant ça) de Peter avait volé en éclat à cause d’une dispute, d’un loup et de beurre de cacahuète (Derek n’avait pas été content du tout !). Peter s’était laissé entraîner dans les filets d’un insomniaque pas fichu de dormir couplet à un gamin sans aucun instinct de survie. La pire des plaies !

Néanmoins, après les courses poursuites du Sheriff (Noah de son petit nom – prénom plutôt), son idiot de neveu qui lui en voulait pour le pot d’arachides gras, Peter avait officialisée sa relation avec le petit humain tout fragile. Ça avait mis du temps ; l’Alpha lui était passé dessus (– non Stiles, pas au sens propre du terme. – Mais … ! – Pas au sens littérale non plus !), Lydia l’avait encouragé (bizarre, s’était dit le loup) et l’hyperactif l’avait harcelé de … tout. D’attentions, de câlins volés, de menaces. Il lui avait demandé de l’aide pour des enquêtes et de fil en aiguille … ils avaient fini ensemble.

« C’est cliché comme mise en couple ! Plus … provoquée tu meurs.

\- Mais non, _Big Bad Wolf_.

Peter n’y croyait jamais vraiment … il avait vraiment l’impression d’être dans une histoire écrite pour un tordu…


End file.
